


Vihreät neilikat

by Sisilja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Kun massiivinen univelka saa Harry Potterin ajattelemaan ääneen, hän huomaa, että rohkeapuheinen Draco Malfoy on pelkkää pintaa.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Vihreät neilikat

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä oli alun perin muutama vuosi sitten kirjoittamani viritelmä Finin 12+ virkettä -haasteeseen, mutta jäi silloin julkaisematta, koska "juoni" eteni aivan liian nopeasti ja kömpelösti (rajallinen määrä virkkeitä oli turhan rajallinen). Pidin kuitenkin ficin ideasta, joten päädyin kirjoittamaan tämän valmiiksi. 
> 
> En omista Harry Pottereita, vaan oikeudet kuuluvat tietysti J.K. Rowlingille. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

Sininen rymisee sisään lontoolaiseen asuntoon Harryn ja hänen työparinsa kintereillä. Aurinko ei ole koskaan ollut sen sävyinen. Harry on nukkunut viikon verran korkeintaan neljä tuntia yössä, ja hän on niin väsynyt, että kuulee jo värejä. Hän ei voi valittaa, häntä tarvitaan Blaise Zabinin kiinniottoon. He ovat etsineet ja toivoneet vihjettä viikkotolkulla ja vihdoin he ovat saaneet sen.  
  
He rynnivät tyhjän keittiön ja aution olohuoneen kautta makuuhuoneeseen ja tyrkkäävät oven seinää vasten. Jokseenkin klassisen näyn edessä Harry tuumaa uupuneesti mutta tyrmistyneesti, että arki-iltapäivä ei – _Merlinin pieksut_ – ole mikään kunniallinen ajankohta seksille.  
  
Totta puhuen uuskuolonsyöjäksi epäiltyä Zabinia ei kovin helpolla nimittäisi kunnialliseksi, joten mitäpä tuosta. Harry on saamassa päätään kasaan ja taikasauvaansa ojoon, kun hän tajuaa, kenen vaalea olkapää ja vielä vaaleammat hiukset pilkistävät Zabinin selän takaa.  
  
_Jestas._  
  
Draco Malfoy sulkee silmänsä jotenkin dramaattisesti, ja Harrysta tuntuu, että kaikki veri hänessä ryöpsähtää rääkyen hänen kasvoihinsa. Hän pärskähtää ja rykii eikä osaa päättää, mitä sanoa taikka loitsia. Taikasauva vavahtaa hänen otteessaan.  
  
Ensin kuuluu kolahdus, sen jälkeen terävä poksahdus ja niin Zabini pakenee. Harry ei osaa järkytykseltään toimia. Hänen työtoverinsa juoksee kiroillen alakertaan, ja vaikkei siitä mitään hyötyä olekaan, ainakin näyttää hetken siltä, että aurorit tekevät edes jotakin.  
  
Malfoy ei liikahda tuumaakaan, mitä nyt korjaa peittoa paremmin alavartalonsa suojaksi. Hän kohtaa Harryn katseen vakaasti ja kysyy: "Kahvia?"  
  
Kahvi jää sillä kertaa väliin, koska vaikka kofeiini tekisi totta vie terää, Harry ei tohdi vastata niin julkean kohteliaaseen tarjoukseen myöntävästi. Sen sijaan hän ihmettelee, miksi Malfoy on hakeutunut Zabinin seuraan. Ovatko he edelleen jonkin sortin ystäviä? Eihän ystäviä panna! Viimeistä ajatusta hän ei toki lausu ääneen.  
  
_Eihän?!_  
  
"Minulla ei ole ystäviä vaan viikoittain vaihtuvia rakastajia", Malfoy huokaa. Harry ei ole varma, pilaileeko tämä vai ei, joten hän siirtyy kiusaantuneena laskemaan yöpöydällä maljakossa olevia punaisia ruusuja ja päättelee, että tämä rakastaja on kyllä ollut kuvioissa kauemmin kuin viikon.  
  
"Yritin toivoa vihreitä neilikoita, mutta ei", Malfoy sanoo huomattuaan hänen katseensa suunnan.  
  
"Onko tämä sinun kämppäsi?" Harry töksäyttää.  
  
Malfoy liikauttaa nenäänsä sivusuunnassa tavalla, joka saa hänet näyttämään vähän kaniinilta. "Yksi niistä", hän vastaa. "Kuule, mistä on kysymys? Aiotko pidättää minut vai –"  
  
"Lähdetkö ulos?" Harry lipsauttaa ennen kuin ehtii tajutakaan, ja saakeli sentään, hänen pitäisi nukkua enemmän.  
  
Malfoy tuhauttaa ilmaa nenästään. Harry ei tiedä, miksi hän kiinnittää niin paljon huomiota tämän nenään. "Aika uskaliasta", Malfoy sanoo ja lipaisee ylähuultaan. "Luinkin lehdistä, kuinka panit avioliittosi päreiksi, mutta en uskonut toimittajien olleen sanatarkkoja."  
  
"Ei sinua tarvitse pidättää", Harry toteaa pikaisesti, "ellet piilottele täällä jonkun viattoman ihmisen ruumista tai jotain."  
  
"Omaani vain", Malfoy sanoo, venyttelee ja kysyy, haittaisiko Harrya, jos hän nyt nousisi ja pukeutuisi, kun tässä ei oikein ehditty edes aloittaa. Sitä panemista nimittäin.  
  
Harry kiirehtii tokaisemaan, että kaikin mokomin, kaikin mokomin, ja kääntyy tarkkailemaan raapiutumaa vaatekaapin peilipinnassa. Kääntyminen ei auta, sillä hän näkee peilin kautta vaivattomasti, kuinka Malfoy kumartuu noukkimaan kalsarinsa lattialta ja pujottaa ne jalkaansa seisten selin Harryyn. Ei varmasti ole laillista näyttää sellaiselta alasti. Viaton ruumis, niinpä niin, Harry nyökyttelee tajutessaan vitsin.  
  
"Kiipeääköhän työkaverisi pian takaisin yläkertaan?" Malfoy tiedustelee samanlaisella laiskahkolla äänensävyllä, jolla tämä puhui usein jo Tylypahkan aikoina. "Eikö sinua häiritse, jos hän näkee, että olen vasta puolipukeissa ja sinä seisot yhä siinä silmät selällään?"  
  
Harry nytkäyttää päänsä poispäin. Niskassa rusahtaa. "Minua häiritsee, että annat minun seistä tässä", Harry sanoo. Hän katselee vaihteeksi tapetin kiemurakuvioita, ei ollenkaan Malfoyta, joka etsii sukkiaan tahtomatta millään löytää niitä. "Mikäli muistan oikein, inhosit minua koulussa."  
  
"Totta kai inhosin", Malfoy täräyttää. "Ja inhoan edelleen."  
  
"Ai", Harry sanoo häkeltyneesti. "Ai, okei."  
  
"Okei? Miten niin _okei_?"  
  
"En keksinyt muutakaan sanottavaa", Harry puolustautuu. "Oikeastaan toivoin, että olisimme päässeet edes hieman eteenpäin, kun olemme sentään molemmat töissä ministeriössä ja sinä hymyilit minulle viime perjantaina kahvion jonossa."  
  
"Enkä hymyillyt."  
  
"Saattoi se olla irvistyskin, vaikea sanoa", Harry myöntää. "Harmi joka tapauksessa. Olisi ollut mukava käydä kahvilla kanssasi. Jos olisit halunnut mennä eteenpäin. Itsehän aloitit tämän keskustelun tarjoamalla kahvia."  
  
Malfoy purskauttaa ilmoille naurunalun, joka kuihtuu vikkelään. "Voi kristus", hän hengähtää.  
  
"En tiennyt, että kiroilet jästeittäin", Harry sanoo ja kääntyy jälleen Malfoyhin päin. Tämä tuijottaa häntä tiivisti takaisin.  
  
"Et tiedä minusta mitään", Malfoy vastaa.  
  
"Samat sanat", Harry heittää takaisin.  
  
"Olet raivostuttava", Malfoy nurisee.  
  
"Kerro jotain uutta", Harry yllyttää. Kärkäs ääni karkaa hänestä kuin hän olisi taas kolmentoista.  
  
"Arvailin vuosia, tykkäätkö miehistä ensinkään", Malfoy puuskahtaa niin että sylki roiskahtaa hänen suustaan ja näkyy kirkkaasti vasten violetin kumisevaksi muuttunutta valoa.  
  
"Aha", Harry vastaa, koska jotain on vastattava. Hän polvensa tuntuu huteralta.  
  
"Ja nyt kun päätin lopettaa ja antautua Zabinille, pamahdatkin paikalle ja karkotat hänet tiehensä", Malfoy jatkaa puhisemistaan. "Kyselet muitta mutkitta kahville niin kuin se olisi jokapäiväistä. Niin kuin se ei merkitsisi mitään."  
  
"Hän poksahti hiiteen ihan itse", Harry sanoo. Hän pyyhkii katseellaan rypyssä olevia lakanoita samalla kun hänen aivonsa alkavat tuutata varattua ja pohtia, voisiko Malfoy muka olla ihastunut häneen ilman että hän olisi huomannut.  
  
Mutta miksi Malfoy oli sitten mennyt sänkyyn Zabinin kanssa?  
  
"Luuletko, että tapailisin _Zabinia_ , jos olisin tiennyt, missä joukkueessa pelaat?" Malfoy kysyy. Harrysta on kauhistuttavaa, kuinka suulaaksi kunnon univaje hänet saa. Lyhyet yöunet ovat selkeästi vaarallisempia velhoille kuin ei-taikoville.  
  
"En arvannut, että asiasta pitäisi erikseen tiedottaa", Harry sanoo ja hieroo niskaansa.  
  
"Olisin voinut kirjoittaa sinulle vihjailevan kirjeen jo aikoja sitten, jos et olisi niin pirun kaapissa", Malfoy jatkaa ja ristii kätensä rinnalleen. Se näyttää hassulta, koska hänellä ei ole vieläkään kaapua tai edes paitaa ja vain toinen sukka.  
  
"Olisit voinut myös kysyä suoraan", Harry huomauttaa.  
  
"Olisinko?" Malfoy haastaa. "Kyselemistä hieman vaikeuttaa, että olet torjunut minut jo yksitoistavuotiaana."  
  
"En niin nuorena ihan älynnyt, mitä yritit ehdottaa. Jos olisit suoraan tarjonnut rakastajan paikkaa, olisin totta kai suostunut riemusta kiljuen", Harry sanoo, ja häntä hävettäisi oma kehtaamisensa, ellei hän olisi samaan aikaan naurettavan toiveikas.  
  
"Luulet varmasti olevasi tosi hauska", Malfoy mutisee.  
  
"En tiedä siitä, mutta sen tiedän, että olet tosi komea", Harry sanoo rehellisesti. "Siksi on vähän pökerryttävää, että tahtoisit minusta jotain. Voisit saada kenet tahansa. Niin kuin Zabinin."  
  
"Vastahan sinä siunailit, miten ihmeessä olen saattanut valita jonkun sellaisen kuin Zabini", Malfoy sanoo ja räpyttelee hänelle silmiään kuin mikäkin. Harry ei ole varma, yrittääkö Malfoy flirttailla vai onko tämä aidosti hämääntynyt.  
  
"Niin mutta Zabinihan on kuolonsyöjä."  
  
"No ei todellakaan ole", Malfoy älähtää. "Millaisena minua oikein pidät?"  
  
"En minään", Harry höläyttää. "Tai siis, eihän se määritä sinua, kenen kanssa – oletko tosissasi?"  
  
"Tietysti olen. Kai minä nyt tiedän, kuka on ja mitä."  
  
"Et tiennyt minustakaan", Harry vastaa.  
  
"Eri asia", Malfoy sanoo ja vetää syvään henkeä. "Sinulleko on ihan sama, kenen kanssa olen?"  
  
"En minä niin sanonut."  
  
"Lounastaukoni päättyy ihan kohta. Voin tulla samaa matkaa ministeriöön ja saat ottaa minut heti kuulusteltavaksi tai mitä ikinä haluat. Te olette ihan väärillä jäljillä."  
  
Ajatus Malfoyn _ottamisesta_ saa Harryn hieman pyörälle päästään.  
  
"Olen muuttunut, luulin että tajuaisit", Malfoy sanoo. "Eikä Zabini ole ikinä ollut niin… paha kuin minä olin. Sodan aikana."  
  
"Sinun äitisi pelasti minut", Harry sanoo ja käsittää, ettei ole ikinä sanonut Malfoyille siitä mitään. Ehkä olisi pitänyt. Kiittää edes. "Ja sinä yritit pelastaa minut, silloin kun sanoit, ettet tunnista minua."  
  
"Näytit aika kauhealta. Oli helppo valehdella", Malfoy sanoo.  
  
"Kiitos kuitenkin."  
  
"Eipä mitään."  
  
Tulee vaivaannuttavan hiljaista. Harry on jo peruuttamassa huoneesta, sillä hänen työparinsa on varmasti jäänyt passiin oven taakse ja kuuntelee paraikaa heidän jokaista sanaansa. Hän ei ehdi ottaa kuin kaksi askelta, kun Malfoy avaa taas suunsa.  
  
"Odota."  
  
Harry odottaa.  
  
"Voisin, tai siis, voisin lähteä kanssasi…"  
  
Harryn sydän hypähtää ylös ja alas, kun Malfoy pyytää häntä aikuisten oikeasti kahville.  
  
"Huomenna, kello viideltä iltapäivällä voisi olla sopiva rako", Malfoy sanoo eikä hänen äänensä värise kuin aavistuksen.  
  
Jotta Harry ei vaikuttaisi liian helpolta saaliilta, hän päättää todeta, että kello viisi sopii oikein hyvin, vaikka silloin onkin perinteisesti teeaika. Hän saattaa ostaa pari vihreää neilikkaa onnea tuomaan. Viimeistä ajatusta hän ei toki lausu ääneen.  
  
Malfoyn hymy on valloittava ja hieman vino. Sitä ei voisi hyvällä tahdollakaan luulla irvistykseksi.


End file.
